S h i m m e r
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Rated M for sexual crap, and swearing. Obviously.    What happens when Stacey goes to a night club and runs into an unexpected guest on the list.    ChuckxStacey because everything else sucks. DR2   Capcom. If I was Capcom I would make more RE5 DLC...


AN;

I'm tired from work and I got this inspiration from listening to this song a buncha times. : ]

It's a random kinda Au-ish fic for DR2.

It had nothing to do with the storyline and I know that...it's just a fan's wish. 8]

Song : Take it off - Ke$sha.

Dead Rising 2 and the characters don't belong to me, they belong to CAPCOM. If they did Chuck and Stacey would be REALLY together by now. -Shrug.-

Hope you enjoy.

Leave reviews!

To ttobba : Thanks. It wasn't a problem really I was just worried about staying IC. I'm glad you liked it and if you have any ideas about a next fic, or another series fic just let me know and I will look it over. Also, let me know if you have any more requests. Thanks and you're welcome! I appreciate the reviews and dedication! Makes a 20 year old female writer cry. D:..with joy, of course. ;D

Also, if `` The distance travelled `` wasn't fit enough, I can always re-make it. Thanks.

~ Lil Red.

Now onto the fic!

THIS FIC IS FICTIONAL. AH-DUR.

To all the Chuck x Stacey shippers!

Stacey's POV.

* * *

I re-capped my favorite lip gloss. It was called `` Shimmering snowflake. `` It smelt kinda like marshmellows or cupcakes was almost see through minus the glitter that sparkled in it. I smiled at myself in the bathroom mirror.

_Damn I look hot. _

Fortune city was a bad memory at this point and I managed to get a better job, so did Chuck. He went back to motorcross. Men, ya know?

" What are you getting all dolled up for anyway? "

I jumped, seeing his reflecting in the mirror. _Speak of the devil. _

" Friends invited me out to this new club. "

" Shimmer? "

"...How did you know? "

" Some of the other guys were talking about it. "

"Oohhh. Did they say they were going tonight? "

" I have no idea. Why? "

" Well..maybe their cute. "

"... " Chuck gave me what I called his frumpy face. It was when he looked all grumpy and jealous. I snickered.

" S'not like you would go with me? " My brows perked up as the frumpy face dissapeared.

" Nope. "

" Aww. " It was my turn to pout now.

" Who invited you anyway? "

" Jennifer. Kali. Becca...Daniel...Kristyn..."

" The entire crew is going? "

" Uh-huh. I guess they have this kind of masquerade every once a week or something. Pretty awesome. "

" Totally. " Chuck was dripping with sarcasam tonight.

" I also heard their floors are sparkly with glitter built in. " I adjusted my mascara.

" It's probably just pretty tile. " He slumped out of the room. I sighed before packing up my purse with a few pieces of my makeup before heading out of the bathroom to slip on my new dress I bought for the occasion. It was short, long v-line and slits down the sides above the hips. It was a darkish pink and strapless. I bought black stilletos to go with it.

" What time are they coming for you? "

" In about twenty minutes. Daniel texted me about ten minutes ago. Said they had to pick up gas. Also said that Kali's boyfriend was going nuts about it so he took off in the car and they have to pick her up too. "

" How are all of you girls squishing in one car? "

" Daniel has an SUV, remember? "

"Ahhh. "

I was slipping on my dress and shoes and preparing for the incredible night ahead.

_**[ There's a place downtown,**_

_**Where the freaks all come around.**_

_**It,s a hole in the wall.**_

_**It,s a dirty free for all.**_

_**When the dark..**_

_**Of the night comes around.**_

_**That's the time,**_

_**That the animal comes alive.**_

_**Looking for..**_

_**Something wild.. ]**_

After getting dressed I slipped out of my room, turning the lights off and locking the door. I caught Katey in the hallway dressed in her puff puff pj's.

" Nighty night kiddo. "

I squeezed her goodnight. She leaned into me.

" Where are you going Stacey? "

"Out with friends. "

" Will I see you tomorrow? "

" Of course. I'll be home before then. "

Chuck came up the stairs in front of me. I walked into Katey's room, the little girl still clinging to my chest as I layed her down into her bed she released and curled up under her comforter.

" Goodnight. " I ran a hand through her hair before leaving the room. Chuck tucked her in. I went downstairs and poured myself a glass of pulp infested orange juice. Chuck came down a minute later.

" I still wish you would come with me. "

" Do you even have a mask? "

" Yes. Obviously. "

I reached into my purse and pulled out this blue-ish mask that looked like it popped right out of the labyrinth.

" Wow. " He snickered. " High class now. "

I pouted before I heard a horn outside.

" That's for me. Don't stay up too late. "

" Be back before your kerfiew. "

I snorted before snatching my purse and exiting the house. I wished I had worn a better jacket. The black sweater I put on before I left wasn't enough for the slightly chilly air. Daniel rolled down the drivers window.

" Wuzzup Chica? "

" It is gonna be a BLAST. " I heard Kali say as I jumped in the passengers door and Daniel pulled away from the curb and down the street. Willow Smith's I whip my hair blasted on the stereo.

" This is my JAM! " Kristyn said as she nodded her head. We laughed all the way there. Upon arriving we all put on our masks as we got out of the car and stood in line. The place was packed.

As soon as we passed the bouncer loud music stormed our ears.

I felt slightly at home.

_**[ And now we lookin, like pimps.,**_

_**In my gold Trans-Am. **_

_**Got a water bottle full of whiskey**_

_**In my handbag.**_

_**Got my drunk text on**_

_**I,ll regret it in the mornin',**_

_**But tonight**_

_**I don,t give a..**_

_**I don,t give a..**_

_**I don,t give a... ]**_

Daniel and Kali dissapeared in the sea of people. I heard Kristyn try to shout to me over the music.

" THE FLOORS REALLY ARE GLITTER! "

I looked down under my feet and could barely see the tons of sparkly tile between all the legs. The room was black. The floor was a bright pink and part of it was blue. Strobe lights flashed everywhere in every direction every ten minutes or so. The Dj's booth was above a stage where girls and guys were dancing. The music was blasted and thumping loud. I spotted Jennifer near the bar and headed over. I tapped her shoulder.

" Oh gosh you scared me ! " She shouted in my ear over the music.

" Can I have a vodka? " I asked the bartender, he began to fix my drink.

Jennifer must have spotted a hot guy because she slipped off her stool, martini in hand and headed over to some guy across the room sitting with his friends. I smirked and took her seat at the bar.

" First time here? " The bartender directed at me as he placed down my baby blue glittery glass. I took a sip from the straw, the small umbrella he put in it flopped to the side.

" Yeah. "

He smiled at me before some other people called him down the counter to pour them drinks. I looked around through my mask. Tons of hot guys but most of them were with someone. I spotted Jennifer now sitting at the table with the guy she saw, Daniel was dancing with Kali and Kristyn must have gone outside for a cigarette because I no longer had seen her. I sighed before taking a longer sip of my drink and wishing Chuck was here. I decided to perk myself up by joining the crew on the dancefloor, Lady Gaga's telephone remix came on. Just my song. I placed my drink back on the counter before I jumped up and entered the swarm of people, trying not to touch anyone was hard. I kept feeling my ass get grabbed.

The night ticked on. I sat with the girls at one points, went outside to get a breath of fresh air and to see if Chuck had called or anything. Drank more. I finally felt the fuzzyness which was a sign I was getting too drunk, but hey. I drank a bit more. I switched drinks from Vodka, to Wine, to an Apple martini, and then back to vodka. I danced by myself, with the girls, then by myself. I almost spilt my drink on a guy and his girlfriend almost hit me.

Oddly enough, I wasn't having as much fun as I thought I was going to.

_**[ There's a place downtown,**_

_**Where the freaks all come around.**_

_**It's a hole in the wall.**_

_**It's a dirty free for all.**_

_**And they turn me on.**_

_**When they Take It Off.**_

_**When they Take It Off.**_

_**Everybody Take It Off.**_

_**There's a place I know**_

_**If you're looking for a show.**_

_**Where they go hardcore**_

_**And there's glitter on the floor.**_

_**And they turn me on.**_

_**When they Take It Off.**_

_**When they Take It Off.**_

_**Everybody Take It Off... ]**_

I looked at my cellphone while I was outside, it was nearly two am. I left at about 8. I wanted to leave but didn't want to interrupt the other girls who had found dates and were probably having sex somewhere. Daniel's SUV was still in the parking lot which was always a good sign.

I re-entered the club and headed for the dancefloor, Daniel came up to me when she saw me.

" Hey! "

" Hey. "

" We're gonna go soon, K? "

I nodded. She wandered off, some guy on her arm. I began to dance again. My drunk-ness still lingered.

It was then I felt arms wrap around me.

Somebody was grinding into my back, so in my drunk state, I didn't question and began to grind my ass against his..lower half. _Hey, I'm old enough. _

I began to pant a little as his hands wrapped around mine, his breath in my ear as I continued my asses assault on his crotch. He was wearing jeans, I felt someting poke slightly into my thigh. I smirked.

I was a young, tipsy girl in a club and I had a guy who wanted to practical bang me on the dancefloor...what more could I ask for?

The dancing became heated and everytime I would attempt to turn around to see my partners face, he kept me facing the opposite direction...as if he didn't want me to see him.

After a while of trying to trick him into letting me go, I gave up and just danced. Almost fifteen minutes into our escapade on the dancefloor, I felt him place a kiss to my neck. It sent hot shivers down my spine and through my body setting every nerve a blaze. I gasped slightly, a moan errupting from my mouth. No one could really hear me over the music or each other, except I felt as if the person behind me was smirking. He did it again and got the same reacting out of me. I felt that same smirk again. God I wanted to see his face.

_**[ Lose your mind.**_

_**Lose it now.**_

_**Lose your clothes**_

_**In the crowd.**_

_**We're delirious.**_

_**Tear it down**_

_**,Til the sun comes back around.**_

_**N-now we're getting so smashed.**_

_**Knocking over trash cans.**_

_**Eurbody breakin, bottles**_

_**It's a filthy hot mess.**_

_**Gonna get faded**_

_**I'm not the designated**_

_**Driver so..**_

_**I don,t give a**_

_**I don,t give a**_

_**I don,t give a.. ]**_

After a while more dancing I pulled away from him sadly. He let go. I looked around for Daniel and the others and they were nowhere to be found. I turned to see the attacker...no one. They must have dissapeared into the driver. It made me sad. So I made my way to the bar and got a shot in a plastic cup. I exited the club after shuffling through the drunk people. I came out into the parking lot. The spot where Daniel's SUV was parked was now filled with some gold trans-am. I felt my face dropped. They left me here...I had to walk home drunk. I felt eyes behind me...someone was standing there...

I turned and almost immediately fainted. It was Chuck.

" What are you doing here? "

" No idea. "

"Yeah right. " I stumbled a bit, he caught me.

" A little drunk? "

I nodded before putting my cup down.

" Daniel left me here. "

" I'm here. " I motions to his yellow bike sitting in a spot towards the back of the lot.

" You'll take me home? "

"No. I'm going to leave you so some weird guy can take you home, rape you, and then you're stuck having deformed babies. "

" Very funny. " I stumbled again in his arms.

His lips got close to my neck, his hot breath sent another shiver down my spine just like the one before.

" Oh my god..."

That's when I realized the one I was dancing with was Chuck.

" You kissed me! " I exclaimed pulling away to face him.

" What? " He looked stunned.

" You kissed my neck in there and danced with me. "

He smirked a bit. " No. "

" YEAH RIGHT! " People were staring now.

" Nope. No proof. "

" Sunuva bitch you did too. " I wobbled again.

"No way. "

" PROVE IT THEN. "

" If I was going to kiss you, it would be like this. "

He pulled me to him and our lips met in a slightly drunken, wet kiss. He pulled away and smirked.

"It was me. You were right. "

" SEE! " That's when the night became very dizzy and the sky started spinning. I fell over.

_**[ **_

_**There,s a place downtown,**_

_**Where the freaks all come around.**_

_**It,s a hole in the wall.**_

_**It,s a dirty free for all.**_

_**And they turn me on.**_

_**When they Take It Off.**_

_**When they Take It Off.**_

_**Everybody Take It Off.**_

_**There,s a place I know**_

_**If you,re looking for a show.**_

_**Where they go hardcore**_

_**And there,s glitter on the floor.**_

_**And they turn me on.**_

_**When they Take It Off.**_

_**When they Take It Off.**_

_**Everybody Take It Off.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh!**_

_**EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh!**_

_**EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**_

_**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**_

_**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**_

_**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**_

_**Oooh.**_

_**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**_

_**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**_

_**EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF! ]**_

Last thing I remember is clinging onto Chuck as we left, the world a spinning mess. What I do remember was that kiss..and the kisses to my neck which still to this day send shivers down my spine. The next morning he greeted me with coffee early in the morning, after Katey had gone to school. I woke up confused and with a slamming headache.

" Morning sleeping boozy. "

" Shut up. " I grunted, taking the coffee from him and sipping it. It was at that second I reazlied two more things...I was naked..and in Chuck's bed.

" It's not what it looks like. " He said before closing the shades and shutting the door.

" Oh really? You didn't take advantage of me drunk? "

" No, if I wanted to I would do it while you were awake so you could feel everything. "

My eyes popped open. I couldn't believe he said that.

" Oh yeah? "

"Yeah. "

"Then what about now? "

He began to shred himself of his clothes and jumped in bed with me. I placed my coffee on the night stand.

Chuck and I had made love for the first time that day..and since then? He's been amazing in bed.

But I still catch myself thinking of that one night...and I get a slight stabbing headache from how much I drank.

_**[ There,s a place downtown,**_

_**Where the freaks all come around.**_

_**It,s a hole in the wall.**_

_**It,s a dirty free for all.**_

_**And they turn me on.**_

_**When they Take It Off.**_

_**When they Take It Off.**_

_**Everybody Take It Off.**_

_**There,s a place I know**_

_**If you,re looking for a show.**_

_**Where they go hardcore**_

_**And there,s glitter on the floor.**_

_**And they turn me on.**_

_**When they Take It Off.**_

_**When they Take It Off.**_

_**Everybody Take It Off. ]**_

* * *

_**THE END. **_


End file.
